


'Cause We're Becoming Home

by CreativelyCole



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, jaina deserves better than kalec the pompous overgrown lizard, this is uh really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyCole/pseuds/CreativelyCole
Summary: Jaina and Maiev: two rightfully-bitter women disgusted by the men in their lives who may just want more than friendship from one another.





	

No one had struck her in quite the same way Jaina Proudmoore had.  Maiev had seen the rulers of the night elves rise to power, and felt them lackluster at best despite what her fellow Wardens insisted.  Sipping at her tea--peacebloom, with a hint of fennel--she gazed around the room, visibly at ease.  It was simply furnished, with a bed near the window, a desk in the corner with an upholstered chair, two bookshelves stuffed to the brim, and, separated by a curtain, a smaller foyer to host guests in.  This was where they sat now, perfectly comfortable in their plush armchairs by the fire.  The way the flames crackled and popped, combined with the warm refreshments and gentle company, soothed the elf, her ears drooping slightly in her relaxed state.

The first time the two had met, it had been on more professional terms.  The archmage needed someone to aid her in her private efforts against the Legion, and had reached out to Maiev via letter.  Surprising, to say the least, yet Maiev had accepted.  Very quickly the two settled into a routine--Jaina would give her a new task, and Maiev would complete it before returning to Dalaran for the next assignment.  Such was the routine for weeks on end until a hesitant Jaina approached her and asked if she would attend dinner with her.  It had been the most awkward meal of Maiev’s life.  Looking at the two now, however, and the assumption could be made that they had always been friends.  Maybe a little more than friends, even, if anyone bothered to look close enough.

Maiev loved to listen to the archmage explain some new advancement in her research.  The way those moon-bright eyes sparkled warmed her heart to where, even if she had no clue what the other woman was saying, it gave her joy to witness.  At the moment, Jaina was talking about the leylines in Azsuna in relation to the Blue Dragonflight.  The instant the name Kalecgos came to her lips, however, she frowned, staring into the fire.

Long eyebrows arched in concern.  “Something wrong?”

A drawn-out sigh escaped Jaina.  “It… irks… me, to know that it’s Kalec who has taken my place in the Council of Six.  I put a lot of trust in him.”  She shook her head, as if trying to clear out any negative thoughts.

“You feel betrayed.”

Turning her gaze to Maiev, she nodded.  “I called off our relationship shortly after that.”  She snorted softly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.  “Most people try to avoid upsetting a dragon.”

They shared a chuckle at that.  “Yet you are not most people,” Maiev found herself saying.

She appeared taken somewhat aback by the statement.  “I suppose that’s true enough.  The same could be said of you, of course.”

Razor-sharp fangs glinted in the firelight as Maiev flashed her a toothy grin.  Though she wasn’t exactly sure what she meant when she had said that, she wanted to see where this was going.  “You are too kind.”  Was this flirting?  It had been so long since she had even thought about engaging in the practice.

Jaina was smiling behind her cup of tea as she drank.  Setting it aside, she took on a thoughtful expression.  “I have to say, Maiev, this has been nice.  It feels good to be able to talk to someone and know I’m understood.”

She could feel her cheeks growing warm.  Before it developed into a full-on blush, the elf replied, “I had always presumed that King Anduin filled that position.”

“Anduin and I have… grown apart over the years.  Our beliefs are too different,” the human explained ruefully.  “I’m  _ kicking  _ myself for being so cross with him the last time we spoke.  It was certainly the last thing he needed at his father’s funeral.”  She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair.

Without thinking, Maiev breached the short gap between their chairs and took Jaina’s hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze.  “You were both reeling from what had happened.”  She thought back to when she had been angry at the state of the world and taken it out on her brother.  Of course Jarod was not the cause of those problems, but he had stayed around long enough to take the brunt of her anger.

“I should try talking to him again soon.  These past weeks can’t have been easy on him, especially when he’s having to deal with them by himself.”

Maiev gave her an encouraging smile.  “He would appreciate the support, I’m sure.”

Another sigh, a forlorn gaze cast down to the carpet beneath their feet.  “Tomorrow, perhaps, I can make time.  Now, though, it’s getting late.”  She looked up at Maiev and asked, “Do you have a place to sleep tonight?”

Honestly?  No.  The only bed the warden had known lately was her sleeping bag and the cold ground.  The places her assignments took her were less than ideal for any innkeepers to set up shop.  Now that she was in Dalaran, she could probably crash somewhere cheap for the night.  “I’m sure I can find something.”

“Would you like to stay here?”  Realizing the softness in her tone, she quickly added, “I- I have a guest room ready.”

The elf’s ears perked up happily.  “I think I will take you up on that.  Thank you, Jaina.”

They exited the foyer soon after that, the lateness of the hour catching up with the both of them.  Jaina led Maiev to her room, pausing at the doorway once the handle clicked open.  The women were standing close, only a few inches separating them.  Distantly, Maiev thought that it was a fairly compromising position to be caught in, but she couldn’t be bothered to care much.  She could see the sparkle returning to the archmage’s bright eyes.  It was enrapturing, to say the least.

Jaina was the first to break their reverie of each other, smoothing her robe self-consciously.  “I shall see you tomorrow, then.  Goodnight, Maiev.”

“Goodnight, Jaina,” she whispered in return.  She watched the human walk back the way she’d came, waiting until her own door clicked shut before disappearing into her own room and closing the door behind her.  

The guest room’s bed was warm, and the sheets smelled of lavender.  Maiev breathed deep and wondered, as her mind fogged over with sleep, whether Jaina’s were the same.

**Author's Note:**

> if blizzard makes this canon i will literally ascend to heaven crying gay rainbow tears of joy


End file.
